It is well known that the efficiency of internal combustion engines is quite low. One of the factors in this low efficiency is the lack of optimum mixing of the gasoline and air which results in incomplete combustion which represents a loss of potential energy and an increase in unburnt hydrocarbons, smoke and soot output from the exhaust, and carbon monoxide emission.
The air pollution caused by automobiles in large cities contributes greatly to the industrial smog which is a serious problem and which is becoming more acute as time goes on.
This invention is an improvement of my prior U.S. Pat. Nos., 3,166,060--granted Jan. 19, 1965 and 3,241,536--granted Mar. 22, 1966 of the same title.